


Immortal Words

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea brought on by the fact that Steve's shield always returns to him, and far more rereads of Words of Radiance than are probably healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Words

Steve didn’t know  _how_  he knew what to say. The words were just there, waiting in his mind, as thought they’d always been there. It had been like this the last time, he realized. In Dr. Erskine’s lab in New York, when he’d been transformed by the serum.

Not only the Serum, though. He’d never been quite sure what it was. All he remembered was sucking in a breath as the machines began to “bombard him with vita-rays”. And when he’d breathed in, it wasn’t just air that had entered his body. He’d said the first set of Words then. They’d just been there, waiting for him to speak them.

"Life before death. Strength before weakness. Journey before destination."

And then it had been like there was a storm raging inside his veins, pushing at his skin, trying to escape as his body changed.

As Bucky tried to choke him, the Words were there. And he said them, gasping for air as he spoke.

"I will unite instead of divide. I will bring men together."

And he drew in one more breath, staring into Bucky’s eyes.

Glowing white vapor streamed towards him, drawn from the thousands of electrical devices that controlled the Insight Helicarrier’s targeting systems. It streamed between his lips, and the tempest in his veins began to rage.

**About time.**

The voice echoed around the glass enclosure, but Bucky didn’t seem to notice it. 

Steve stuck his hand out to the side, and mist swirled around it, before coalescing into his shield, which glowed with a golden light.


End file.
